


Not Ours to See

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Between the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Din is nervous.More than that,Pazis nervous.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Between the Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196822
Comments: 16
Kudos: 256





	Not Ours to See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Beckettsmeckett who asked for the Armorer to meet Luke and just be like "THIS is the ancient enemy of the mandalorians? This noodle boy?" and Din being like "yes and I married him" which somehow ended up less cracky than I intended it to be. :D???

Din is nervous.

More than that, _Paz_ is nervous.

That’s the thing that sticks in Luke’s head as he follows the two of them through the hallways of the Mand’alor’s residence on Mandalore.

They hide it well, but Luke has the Force, can feel their nervousness, anxiety almost like a physical thing.

It reminds him, oddly enough, of Han and Ben when they’ve gotten up to something they know Leia won’t like.

Din, he was expecting to be nervous, worried, with what he told Luke of the violent history between Mandalorians and Jedi. Paz’s nervousness is a surprise given Luke isn’t sure the man even likes him most of the time.

Likes to loom menacingly when they’re in the same room, promise of violence in everything he does, _is_ , when it comes to Luke. A constant shadow since Din and Luke arrived on Mandalore, and it took Luke far too long to realize he’d taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Luke.

Not out of concern that Luke himself was a threat, but that other Mandalorians might see a Jedi in their midst as a threat and see fit to deal with him themselves.

When Luke asked about it, Din had shrugged, unable to explain it to Luke, but far from surprised, as though Paz is just. 

_Like that_.

After thinking on it, Luke decided it must be the case as his first meeting with Paz resulted in a fight between Din and Paz while Luke and Grogu stood on the sidelines looking on. Grogu seemed unbothered, and Din hadn’t fought to kill or even maim, and Luke had assumed it was just something the two of them did on meeting again.

Din sighs when they stop before a set of double doors that leads to what Luke’s been told is the Armorer’s forge. 

He’d had it refitted once his rule as Mand'alor was accepted, hopeful she would hear the call to return to Mandalore and accept it as a gift, a thanks for everything she had done for their covert, for Din.

She arrived a week ago. Met with Din and Paz and others of their covert who survived the attack on Nevarro Din had told him about. With Din’s new court, his advisors and representatives from Mandalore’s cities, enclaves on its moon.

Earlier today, she requested to meet with Luke.

Din shares a long look with Paz, who nods, as though what awaits on the other side is - 

“Luke,” Din says, pulling Luke from his thoughts with a hand on his arm. “Be careful.”

Luke stares at Din for a long moment and then looks to Paz. 

They’re acting as though they don’t expect Luke to walk back out of those doors, and seeing as he’s married to one of them, it’s not a reassuring thought to have.

So.

“I always am,” he says, knowing full well the reaction he gets from Leia and the others when he utters such blatant lies. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the swell of alarm from Din and Paz he senses through the Force. “Besides, what could possibly go wrong?”

Before either of them can recover from that one-two combo, Luke takes a deep breath and pushes the doors open and walks through.

At the moment before they close behind them he thinks he hears the sound of metal hitting metal behind him – a punch? - followed by angry whispering.

For all that Din is the ruler of a planet now and Paz is one of his most trusted advisors, it’s obvious they share a sibling bond. Even if they’d rather die than admit it.

It doesn’t do much to bolster his confidence, but that’s fine because there’s a Mandalorian standing next to what Luke can only assume is the forge. 

To either side of it there are racks holding weapons and pieces of armor Luke’s still learning the names of to one side and worktables next to them.

Strangely enough, it feels like a familiar space to him, makes his hands itch to be back in a hangar tinkering on something.

The Mandalorian is working, crafting something Luke can’t quite see from where he is. The room is hot, sweltering from the heat of the forge.

“Jedi,” the Mandalorian says by way of greeting. “I see the Mand’alor has finally seen fit to bring you here.”

Luke feels compelled to defend Din, explain there were complications, delays in getting him here.

The Armorer’s request to meet came hours ago, but Din had been inundated with a thousand little things by advisors and experts in regard to rebuilding Mandalore. Luke could have come here while Din saw to all of that, but both Din and Paz were insistent he wait until Din was free to accompany him..

Somehow, he doesn’t think she’d care for excuses.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” he says, meaning every word.

Din’s way of life is complicated and Luke is learning to navigate it to the best of his ability with Din’s help and Paz’s...everything, among others.

The Armorer is one of the few aspects of it Din speaks of without hesitation or doubt, someone he respects and admires greatly.

She regards him for a long moment and then turns back to her work.

Luke watches as she uses a pair of tongs to retrieve what she’s forging to set in a tub of water to cool, setting up a cloud of steam as it hisses.

“Indeed, Jedi” she says, something like amusement in her voice as she inspects her work. “I feel the same.”

========

Even though Din knows they’re just sparring, something about Luke in his usual dark clothing fighting with Paz in his armor is unsettling. Like something out of a children’s story, a young hero battling a ferocious enemy.

Luke’s lean form up against the hulking mass of Paz, both armed with beskar spears the Armorer handed them to test her work, or so she claimed, is - 

“This,” the Armorer says, head tilted as Luke says something to Paz to make him growl in return, sound loud enough to reach them. “This is a Jedi? Ancient enemy of our people?”

Din turns his head to look at her.

She doesn’t seem angry or even disapproving. If anything, she’s amused.

Luke doesn’t look like much on first glance, something he’s clever enough to use to his advantage. Fool his enemies into thinking he’ll be easy to defeat, the furthest thing from a challenge.

Watching him now, an unfamiliar weapon in his hands and Paz taunting him, it seems to be much of the same.

Luke grins as he attacks, Paz responding with enthusiasm because Luke in a spar can be like a splinter under the skin. Delights in it, even, with his goading and cockiness Din really only sees then, keenly aware of the difference in a spar between friends, allies, and battle where life hangs in the balance.

He laughs when Paz disarms him, beskar ringing as his weapon is knocked from his hands and Paz levels the point of his spear at Luke’s throat.

The Armorer hums, head tilting.

Luke has been tasked with not using his powers in this spar, something even Paz had seemed surprised by, but he hadn’t complained. Merely taken the spear the Armorer handed to him with a nod of respect before going to where Paz waited.

“Yes,” Din says, warmth and affection swelling in his chest as Luke accepts the hand Paz holds out to him to climb to his feet. He’s still grinning, even as Paz glowers down at him. “He is.”

========

It continues like that the next few days as the Armorer studies Luke.

Quiet, thoughtful.

Din is concerned, worried she doesn’t approve, and yet Luke doesn’t seem to mind. Just gives Din this soft smile and soft laugh and says he doesn’t mind.

“Hm,” the Armorer says, arms crossed as Luke chases Grogu. 

He’s soaked from head to toe, and Grogu’s giggles carry easily to the two of them. There’s a frog in Grogu’s hands, and Luke’s stern frown is fighting a losing battle against the smile that threatens to break out.

When the Armorer asked to watch one of Luke’s lessons with Grogu about their shared sorcery, Din is sure she hadn’t expected to walk in on something like this.

Luke doesn’t look anything like what he’d pictured when she told him of their ancient enemy, of these sorcerers who called themselves Jedi.

He looks a fool, young and bright and presently being outwitted by a child as Grogu ducks under a bench and doubles back between Luke’s legs, joyful smile and happy laughter.

“This is the ancient enemy of the Mandalorians?” she asks again, but it’s different from the other times she’s asked it, changes every time as she observes Luke and forms an impression of him from the many facets of him she’s seen.

Din nods as Luke finally manages to catch Grogu. Grogu smirks as he lets the frog he was holding go, only for it to smack Luke in the face as it struggles to escape.

“Yes,” he says, a sigh ghosting out of him as he feels the Armorer watching him. “And I married him.”

It takes him a moment to register the fact the Armorer is laughing. At _him_ , he realizes, when she places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes,” she says, something pleased to it. “You certainly did.”


End file.
